Breda
Breda – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Nordka i herold New Life Festival. Wygląd Breda jest średniego wzrostu. Ma jasną cerę, średniej długości blond włosy, i piwne oczy. Nosi na sobie szeroką, grubą suknię w kolorach błękitu i bieli, a także amulet symbolizujący Festiwal Nowego Życia i róg przypięty do pasa. Osobowość Breda jest osobą raczej radosną. Uwielbia Festiwal Nowego Życia. Przy czym jest świetnie poinformowana w zwyczajach wszystkich ras które świętują festiwal i doskonale zna znaczenie poszczególnych zabaw i zachowań. Do tego lubi dowcipkować, lecz gdy trzeba, potrafi być poważna. Historia Przed akcją gry Breda niegdyś była zwykłą pracownicą w Knotty Pine Timber Mill. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, udała się do Wschodniej Marchii aby wziąć udział w Festiwalu Nowego Życia. Festiwal tak się jej spodoba, iż postanowiła, że co roku będzie brała w nim udział. Jej zaangażowanie i poświęcenie, aby wziąć udział w zabawie, zostało dostrzeżone przez organizatorów, którzy postanowili ją nagrodzić nadając jej tytuł herolda festiwalu. W czasie akcji gry Breda jako herold festiwalu, pomaga w jego organizacji. Opowiada podróżnym o znaczeniu święta, a także o zwyczajach obchodzenia go w innych częściach Tamriel. Zachęca też przybywających do jej namiotu, ludzi ( w tym Vestige'a ) to wzięcia udziału w festiwalu, za równo w Wichrowym Tronie jak i w innych miastach na terenie całego Tamriel. Ekwipunek Breda nie może zostać okradziona ani zabita. Dlatego też, nie można zajrzeć do jej ekwipunku. Nie mniej, za wykonanie dla niej zadnia otrzymujemy pojemnik z losowymi przedmiotami związanymi z New Life Festival. Powiązane zadania * The New Life Festival * Castle Charm Challenge * Fish Boon Feast * Lava Foot Stomp * Mud Ball Merriment * Signal Fire Sprint * Snow Bear Plunge * Stonetooth Bash * The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile * War Orphan's Sojourn Cytaty "You're here for the New Life Festival? I'm happy to serve as a herald. I can tell you all you need to know!" "It marks a fresh start to a new year, for all who walk beneath the sun. Everyone in Tamriel celebrates! Well, perhaps not the Maormer- but everyone else. You should try it for yourself and see!" "The New Life Festival was once a celebration of Magnus, the sun god. I have a book- you're welcome to read about the history, if you care to. But I'd rather tell you about the celebrations. Very few involve a chance of paper cuts!" Of course! They're different all over. I've taken part in cliff jumping, anchor tossing, and drunken Echatere racing... though Orsinium had to cancel that one. Simply ask, and I'll send you to the best celebrations in Tamriel!" "The Nords of Lower Yorgrim celebrate by travelling to remote places, stripping down to smallclothes, and leaping into the freezing water. You should take the Snow Bear Plunge! It is quite invigorating." "I'll mark your map with the route. Travel to each place, shed your clothes and take a flying leap! Warm yourself at the bonfires before leaving. And share a drink with anyone else who takes the Plunge!" "I see that! You have a glow about you. Lower Yorgrim celebrates this way to show they don't fear what the cold brings. At the end of a winter's journey is a warm fire, good mead, and wonderful company. Also, it lets them compare tattoos!" "The Orcs of Betnikh celebrate through the Stonetooth Bash- a constant party, not the repeated punching of faces. Though sometimes there is punching. Matron Borbuga is an old friend. Seek her out on Betnikh! She will show you." "Good food, good drink and good times are the heart of Betnikh's celebration of the New Life. I'm glad Matron Borbuga could show you herself. I do miss the adventures we had in our younger days. I'd tell stories, but I don't want to burn your ears off." "Wood Elf immigrants to Auridon introduced the locals of Skywatch to Mud Ball Merriment. It is as you'd expect- mud balls thrown at everyone. But each year, there is a specific target the Wood Elves agree most needs to be humbled." "There are three! Ambassadors of each Alliance meet in Auridon to speak with righteous purpose. No doubt to argue the shape of the negotiating table, or which wine to serve next. They should take themselves less seriously, don't you think?" "Wonderful! Mud on the face reminds us that life is not so self-important. With New Life comes a bit of fun, for those who aren't too proud to take part." "The Argonians of Hissmir have the Fish Boon Feast, one of Shadowfen's oldest celebrations. It's quite simple- those who are able, bring fish. Those who are not, eat fish." "Go fishing! Best to catch them in Shadowfen's waters- but if you hate fish, you can still feed the hungry. Trade with friends, or seek them from a guild trader. When you have enough, deliver them to Gentle-Heart at Hissmir." "The Fish Boon Feast reminds us that it warms the heart to fill a hungry belly, especially when it isn't your own. And if you're truly in need? Well... the smallest kindness of others can help survive and thrive." "Redguards of Bergama have the Signal Fire Sprint. It honors an ancestor who saved their city from certain doom, a true gift of New Life. Go there, to the Alik'r Desert, and speak with Aubatha. She can explain!" "Ah, Zoreh's tale is a lovely one. Bergama's celebration honors the sacrifices we must sometimes make, so that others may enjoy a new dawn. A toast for your swift legs!" "The Bretons of Alcaire Castle have a curious tradition called the Castle Charm Challenge. Long ago, after a terrible war, the steward declared a contest. Any performer who most delighted the castle's survivors would win great renown." "Here, everything in this performance kit will let you experience for yourself. Go to Alcaire Castle in Stormhaven and perform for the crowds. They are quite friendly, so don't fear your time in front of them!" "Then you know its importance to Alcaire Castle. Imagine a castle recovering from a terribly bloody war. Parents lost, siblings scarred, children buried. After such tragedy, they celebrate the New Life as a chance to laugh and wonder once more." "Once, very briefly, the city of Ebonheart decreed dancing to be illegal. The Dark Elves promptly invented the Lava Foot Stomp, which they called a necessity should their boots ever catch aflame. They practiced it in taverns, while wearing a small pin." "A dazzling pin such as this showed they were in friendly company. Now, it's a symbol of participation. Best to experience the Lava Foot Stomp for yourself. I'll mark the taverns on your map. Now, go forth and dance!" "So you brought some much needed joy into the dour lands of Stonefalls? This is why the Lava Foot Stomp occurs each year. At least for a time, the warm feeling comes from within- and not all the nearby volcanoes." "The High Elves of Haven have the War Orphan's Sojourn. They travel to a temple in the heart of Grahtwood and donate what they can. I'll mark your map. It's quite simple- give what you are able to give." "Good. War destroys what it touches, especially a family. The High Elves of Haven see their celebration as necessary to restore the spirit and renew the hope of lost children. And they hope that one day, they will never have the need to celebrate." "Khajiit of Rawl'kha honor their trickster god Rajhin with The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile. Travel to Reaper's March and speak with Tumira. She'll help you celebrate the New Life with the slightest of hand!" "What did Tumira ask you to do? Retrieve the coins from the chest, or from the victor's purse? No, don't tell me- I'll ask her when she visits." "It warms my heart to share the New Life Festival. The drink? It warms my belly!" "You are curious about New Life traditions, aren't you?" "Local traditions are essential to the New Life. Sometimes they change, year to year!" "The New Life is about what the old year was and what the new year can be." "Everyone celebrates the New Life their own way. I do so love the variety." "Off you go. See the celebration for yourself!" "You're looking hearty and hale! And a bit frosty on the edges." "Is that a bit of mud on your hands? How was your visit to Skywatch?" "Welcome back! Did you enjoy your journey to the island of Betnikh?" "How was your trip to Shadowfen? Catch anything good?" "Back from Bergama? I could never get used to the heat and sand." "I hope you enjoyed your time at Alcaire Castle. A shame I did not see for myself!" "You have the smell of soot about you! Did you just return from Ebonheart?" "You return, after quite the journey. Well?" "Ah, you return from a land of grass and sweetrolls to one of snow and mead! How was your visit to Rawl'kha?" Ciekawostki * Zawsze trzyma w ręce kufel * Jej namiot znajduje się na południe od Wichrowego Tronu * Pojawia się tylko w czasie trwania wydarzenia "New Life Festival". Poza wydarzeniem nie można jej spotkać. * Zawsze jest w swoim namiocie. Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja de:Breda en:Breda fr:Breda